Nowadays, a liquid crystal display device serves as a display unit of an electrical device, and has been widely used in various electronic products. A luminous device is an important part of the liquid crystal display device for providing back light to the liquid crystal display device.
In general, as shown on FIG. 1, the luminous device comprises a base 11, a luminous element 12 disposed on the base 11 for providing light, which comprises a body section 121, a anode section 122, and a cathode section 123, and a wavelength conversion unit 13 for converting a wavelength of the light emitting from the luminous element 12.
However, a body section serves as an important component part of the luminous device. Since distances between each surface of the body section and a corresponding surface of the wavelength conversion unit are different, for example a distance between a left side surface of the body section and a left side surface of the wavelength conversion unit is different from a distance between a top surface of the body section and a top surface of the wavelength conversion unit, a chromatic aberration phenomenon in the light emitting from the luminous device is produced.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a luminous device and a liquid crystal display device to solve the technical problem in the prior art.